


Good Catch

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Stargazing, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose slow down for one evening to stargaze and catch fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Catch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

The smothering heat and bustling activity that summer brings had Rose certain that it wasn’t the Doctor’s season. He took her to a quiet tribal village in a savannah during what she’d consider late July weather. She would have thought the dry heat would wring him and his leather jacket like a wet rag. But the Doctor actually seemed content with it. He didn’t even roll up his jacket or jumper sleeves. 

At the end of the day, after putting in so much work saving the little village, neither of them had a strong desire to immediately part with it. They strolled up a mostly empty hill with the sunset warming their backs. The Doctor set down his jacket at the base of an acacia tree for them to sit on. A chorus of crickets rose with the moon and sang them a lively tune while the late twilight sky made the smattering of thatched roofs below almost glow. 

Usually silence between them wasn’t a good sign. The Doctor didn’t make a habit of talking her ear off, but he typically had a few words to share when found something particularly intriguing. Today, however, he simply sat next to her and stared off at the horizon. And though the crickets chirping drowned out the background, the peace between them still allowed her to soak in his every meditative breath. Even when he did break their silence, his words came on smooth murmurs in her ear. He shared with her what local stories he knew of the constellations they admired. Her favorite was a tale of a woman who risked her life to protect the one she loved from a lion attack. To her surprise, this story ended happily. 

The urge to simply rest her head on the Doctor’s shoulder as he shared these tales with her was never stronger. He moved on from one constellation to the next. But Rose’s eyes were fixed on the assembly of stars forming a woman shielding her lover. For a few minutes Rose did give in, and felt a blush rising when he rested his head on hers for a few minutes. 

Later she confessed while they admired the dance of the fireflies around them that she’d never managed to catch one as a child. She chased and chased, to no avail. Without even getting up, the Doctor showed Rose the key was to stay calm and let one come to her. She opened her palms and mirrored his movements. In the end they reached for the same fly and caught it together, the Doctor’s cool hands cupping hers. Rose looked up to his glowing face within inches of hers. She seized her opportunity and kissed it. The Doctor had been right about how to catch a firefly, but she ended up catching so much more than night.


End file.
